Duchy of Sanctaphandri
The Grand Duchy of Sanctaphandri is a vassal duchy located within the Kingdom of Ashland. The landscape of the duchy is unknown. It is unknown who it borders currently. It is comprised of the Ducal Demesne, 1 Coronet County, 3 Grand Counties, and 8 Ducal Counties. A feudal dukedom with a limited parliamentary system of governance, the current Grand Duke is Ambrosius VI Polites Seleucrei. The capital of the Duchy and its largest city is Arkhonokhórion, often shortened as Arkhono. History Settlement by Mann of what was to become the Duchy of Sanctaphandri occurred in migratory waves approximately 1000 years ago. By the end of the region's prehistoric period the population mainly belonged to a culture named Insular Hisae. The Balthian conquest, beginning in 3ED led to the creation of an organized civilization now termed the Old Balthian Empire though in contemporary times it was called Balthiyria Lore: A main theme will be a local folk cult centering around the sacrifice of the Patron Saint Lady Sanctaphandri and slight reverence towards her (this cult will NOT be forced on members). If you are interested in contributing to the lore of the Duchy or adding in your own story the Duke is more than willing to work with citizens on this. Information on Sanctaphandri Pronunciation of Sanctaphandri: Symbols of the Duchy: * Primary Colors: Red, White * Secondary Colors: Gold Motto: Virium - Amorum - Iustitia Meaning Force - Love - Justice, these are the guiding principles of the Duchy and set the tone for its citizenry. Government: The government acts on behalf of the Duke to ensure the general protection, welfare, and advancement of the people of the Duchy. As in most, the government is divided into three main branches, legislative, executive, and judicial. Legitimate rule of law derives from the Sovereign which is the Coronet and is embodied by the person of the Duke or Duchess Regent, the ruler of the Dukedom The Grand Council: The highest legislating body of the Duchy and the deciding vote on whether a proposed bill becomes law, The Grand Council Consists of the Duke and a number of peers. The exact composition of this council is still being determined but the rough structure is currently: # The Duke with 7 votes. # Representative Counts with 3 votes each. # Representative Barons with 2 votes each. # The Privy Council of the Duke with 1 vote total. # The Tribunus Civitas (Tribune of the Citizens) with 1 vote. The Tribunus Civitas will have a voice and vote in Grand Council affairs but compared to the other votes the legislative system will overall favor the voices of the counts and barons. The House of Peers: Every count, baron, and appointed noble in the duchy is automatically a member of the House of Peers. This legislative house is capable of proposing new legislation in the form of bills, debating on and refining bills, and ultimately proposing these bills to the Grand Council for review. The House of Peers further elects from its own members the Representative Counts and Representative Barons who sit on the Grand Council. Rights of the Vassals: Serving as the foundation of protection of the noble classes' privileges in their personal demesne from the excesses of the Ducal Government and the Duke, all direct vassals of the Duke are protected by these rights. * Right to Sovereignty: Direct vassals have the right to legislate and execute all law in their domains, independent of their peer vassals, insofar as this respects the rights of the citizenry and does not conflict with ducal law in areas prescribed under the jurisdiction of the Dukedom. * Right to Patronage: As the patron liege lord of his direct and loyal vassals the Duke guarantees the sanctity of their titles and lands from all threats, inside and out, by the force of his arms and the power of his station such that an attack on them is equivalent to an attack on the Duke's own person and station. Rights of the Citizenry: Serving as the foundation of protections of citizens of the Duchy from the excesses of the Government and the Duke, all citizens of the Duchy from the meanest beggar through to the Duke are protected by these rights. * Right to Life: Citizens have the right to not be killed or gravely injured by another Mann except for reasons of the administration of justice and in accordance with the forms established by law. * Right to Fair Trial: In matters of the administration of justice, citizens shall be afforded the right to a public hearing by a competent and impartial tribunal and to legal counsel on the laws of the duchy and kingdom. * Right to Estate: Citizens have the right to own property alone and in association with their peers. No citizen shall be arbitrarily deprived of their property except for reasons of explicit public interest and in accordance with the forms established by law. * Right to Wayfare: Citizens have the liberty to travel and reside in any part of the duchy insofar as this respects the rights of other citizens and to leave the duchy and to return to it at any time. * Right to Expression: In matters of public discourse, citizens possess the freedom to articulate their opinions and ideas without fear of government retaliation or censorship insofar as their actions respect the rights of other citizens and subject only to limitations on libel, slander, extreme obscenity, and the incitement of crime. Culture: The culture of Sanctaphandri is described as resembling ancient Roman and Greek civilizations. As a role-play approving duchy, parts of the region will have different flavors but none are required to participate. Public Connections: Chronicles of Elyria forum post. Discord